


Reassurance

by sodappend



Series: Dragonrider AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Anal Fingering, Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru wants to feel every inch of Hajime against his skin, the restrained power in his body as he moves, wants to be assured that Hajime's alive, they're both alive, and that everything will be okay.</p><p>(After a close brush with death, Oikawa grounds himself in Hajime's touch.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I warn that this fic has Oikawa and Iwaizumi doing the frickfrack while Iwaizumi is in dragon form. There's also a brief mention of implied attempted rape at the beginning. Proceed with caution, folks!
> 
> (if you've read the other entries in this AU and know exactly why you're here, welcome welcome go on ahead)

Things weren’t supposed to turn out like this.

They left that morning for a normal training mission, a stealth and retrieval assignment using their default formations. Tooru doesn’t understand how things could have gone so wrong - the area should be teeming with the senior riders assessing them, as well as all the other dragon pairs participating in the first place. One moment he can feel Kenma’s sharp gaze on his back, the next Hajime is caught in a net and Tooru is falling.

As many times as he’s jumped off of Hajime’s back on purpose, there’s nothing quite like the fear that grips him as he plummets to the ground not knowing if anyone would be there to catch him, Hajime’s roar echoing in his ear as the ground just gets closer and _closer_.

He’s caught just feet from the ground by an unfamiliar dragon, surrounded by jeering bandits. Before he can even gather his wits, unfreeze his body so he can try to get away or signal that he’s fine, there’s a cloth being tied around his face and his arms are being held behind him.

Tooru doesn’t know how long passes. He registers being slung over a dragon’s back, the sway of its movement as it ambles over the forest terrain. When his blindfold finally slips from his face it’s dark, moonlight barely able to stream through the canopy. The only source of light are jarred lightning bugs and the low glow of fire in the strange dragon’s throat. Tooru wonders how the bandits managed to convince the dragon to help them - he’s never heard of a dragon gone bad before.

Tooru can’t see anyone nearby, but he can hear the bandits’ voices. Muffled by the trees, he knows they could be anywhere, but he sees the dragon eyeing him and risks opening his mouth to speak.

“Where are we?” Tooru croaks, throat thick from disuse. The glow in the dragon’s throat fades as he opens his mouth to speak.

“The forest,” the dragon says simply. In any other circumstance, Tooru would roll his eyes.

“I can _see_ that,” Tooru snaps. “Who are you? Why are you helping them?”

“I am Ushijima,” the dragon says, tilting his head as if wondering at Tooru’s change in attitude. “They’ve taken something from my clan.”

 _An egg_ , Tooru thinks. There’s little else that would lead to dragons allowing themselves to be controlled by humans they think unworthy. He swallows. Ushijima could help him escape, call for help, but he doesn’t want to make any promises he won’t be able to keep, _especially_ not to a dragon. There’s no way for him to know if the bandits still haven’t destroyed the egg.

“If you help me,” Tooru starts slowly, considering his words, “I’ll do whatever I can to help you get it back.”

“I would have already done so, human, if it would not put me at risk of losing my flight,” Ushijima says. Tooru looks over at him again and notices the thin spear lodged through his one extended wing, still dripping with dark blood. He recoils, anger and disgust flooding his body at the people capable of such a thing.

“If you wish me to roar, I would, but I am not sure that they would not just kill you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Tooru says quickly, mind working to figure out how he could possibly get himself out of this. His mind goes to Iwaizumi, his roar and the feeling of him just disappearing from underneath Tooru, and panic surges suddenly through his body.

 _Gods_ , what if he's  _dead_?

Tooru is coughing, struggling to breathe through his fear, then there are footsteps in front of him and a hand in his hair, pulling his head back harshly.

“Hey, what’s wrong with ‘ya now?” the bandit, scarred and one-eyed, says. Tooru collects himself enough to spit in his face, and the bandit jumps back in disgust to scrub it away.

“Where’s my dragon?” Tooru asks, ignoring his sputtering. “What have you done with him?”

The bandit glares at him sharply before a cruel smile splits his face. “Ah, the big sharp-eyed one?” he says. “That was a feisty little thing. Unfortunately, we’ve no need ‘fer an uncooperative dragon, especially not a military one. Luckily his pretty bronze scales will make ‘fer very pretty armour.”

Tooru’s mind goes blank. Hajime can’t be dead, he _can’t_. He’s too strong. Then he thinks of Ushijima, even bigger, held in place by a spear through his wing; thinks of himself, bound and gagged in some unknown patch of forest, and he goes cold. What would Hajime risk, if it were for his sake?

He doesn’t realise he’s screaming until his throat burns, doesn’t remember anything he says, then there’s a hand pressed hard against his mouth.

“Shut up!” the one-eyed bandit hisses at him. There’s more of them surrounding him now, called over by his noise. They’re all glaring at him, and Tooru glares back through the tears he didn’t realise are streaming down his cheeks.

One of them who looks to be the leader, older and bearded, steps up in front of him.

“His whining might attract the others,” he says coolly. “Kill him.”

The one-eyed bandit smiles and drags Tooru upright. Ushijima begins to growl from somewhere beside him until one of the bandits kicks a nearby crate. _The egg_ , Tooru thinks.

“Hey, dragon,” the one-eyed bandit says, “why don’t’cha give us a hand and breathe on this?”

He’s holding up an iron rod to Ushijima’s mouth, and Tooru pales as Ushijima grudgingly breathes on it until the tip begins to glow red-hot. The bandit is chuckling as he walks towards Tooru, holds him against the tree with his body. Tooru squirms, disgust shooting through him at the bandit’s breath in his ear and because _gods_ , he can feel the bandit’s hardness where he’s pressed against him. Then there’s white-hot pain on Tooru’s shin, and his vision goes blank as it shoots through his body, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

When he comes back to himself the bandit is still hard, laughing delightedly in his ear. Tooru hears the sound of a zip being pulled and he’s ready to beg for him to kill him instead - then he hears a loud snarl, deep and _wonderful_ and almost painfully familiar.

All he can do is sob in relief as he feels his legs give way underneath him.

Hajime flings the bandit away with his tail, and he hits the tree with a loud crack, scream cutting off abruptly. Hajime curls protectively around Tooru as their surroundings come to life with alarmed cries and the sound of weapons being picked up and readied. A moment later he hears Tetsurou’s whoop, the gold and black flash of Kenma’s scales as they charge, and for a moment the little clearing is overcome by the chaos of a fight, Hajime tensing and growling as if he wants to join in. Tooru sees the silver of Suga’s scales, sees Daichi snapping and pulling the spear from Ushijima’s wing.

 

Then it’s carnage.

 

Because though the dragons and riders-in-training aren’t yet allowed to use lethal force unless absolutely necessary, Ushijima is bound by no such rules.

By the time Commander Ukai and Takeda arrive trailed by the other senior dragonriders, the last of the agonised screams and sounds of tearing flesh and snapping bones have already long faded into the night.

  
  


The rest of the night passes by in a pained haze for Tooru, the only thing registering is when he has to keep Hajime from growling at Kiyoko so she can tend to his leg.

By the time he’s on his and Hajime’s bed, cleaned up and in fresh clothing, stomach full of calming tea and a bandage holding a complicated mixture of crushed herbs to his leg, he’s absolutely exhausted. Still, he can’t sleep, the shock of the day beginning to catch up to him.

Hajime is pressed against his side, finally able to hold his human form so he can join Tooru on the bed. He’s naked, deciding to forego clothing after he ripped through two sets when he couldn’t control his shifting, and his face is pressed against the crook of Tooru’s neck, breathing in his scent. He’s still shaking, hasn’t stopped since he first curled himself around Tooru in the clearing, and once in awhile tremors go through him and his hands tighten around Tooru’s clothes.

Tooru turns to the side and presses himself against Hajime’s chest, running a hand through his hair, and Hajime purrs at his touch.

“I’m okay, Hajime,” he murmurs. “We’re okay.”

When he presses a kiss to Hajime’s lips, Hajime responds viciously, licking into his mouth, nipping, kissing until Tooru’s sure his lips will bruise. Tooru feels a surge of emotion he can’t name go through him suddenly, as if everything he’s supposed to be feeling hits him all at once, and Tooru gasps, pushes Hajime until he’s underneath him and he’s straddling his lap, and Hajime’s fingers are digging marks in Tooru’s hips.

Then it’s as if kissing is not enough, and Tooru grinds his hips down experimentally, giving a small sigh in relief when all he feels in his leg is a weak twinge of pain, then does it again, biting his bottom lip as he feel’s Hajime harden fully against him.

“Tooru,” Hajime groans as he tenses, beginning to tremble again, and Tooru realises he’s struggling to stay in his human form. His breath comes with a whoosh when he realises he doesn’t want that, that he needs Hajime completely, and he leans down to press a soft kiss to Hajime’s lips, trying to hold back all the urgency he feels.

“It’s okay, Hajime,” Tooru breathes against Hajime’s lips, “Let go. I want it.”

Tooru feels a low rumble in Hajime’s chest, then Hajime scrambles off the bed and onto the large, plush rug at the foot of it. By the time Tooru joins him, taking care not to stretch the skin on his injured leg, Hajime has already shifted. He’s on all fours, his cock peeking through his sheath. Tooru nearly moans at the sight - this is a line they’ve toed several times before, but never crossed - and his breath quickens at what they’re about to do. He begins to strip out his clothing, shuddering when he feels Hajime’s gaze on him.

Tooru steps forward and presses a kiss onto Hajime’s muzzle. He feels Hajime’s tongue come out and lick him; affectionately, at first, at his jawline, but with growing purpose as he trails down his torso. Tooru cries out when Hajime’s tongue finally wraps around his cock, hips canting upwards into the wet heat, hands coming down to rest on the top of Hajime’s head.

Hajime licks him with long and short strokes, the tip of his tongue darting out to press against his balls, his perineum, the crack of his ass. Tooru moans helplessly at the assault on his senses, trembling, locking his knees to keep himself from falling over. He reaches behind him, pressing a finger into his hole, slicked by Hajime’s spit, then another, gasping when he curls his fingers and brushes against his prostate. Hajime slips his tongue in beside Tooru’s fingers and he groans, spreading his legs a little further apart and lets Hajime fuck him with his tongue until his cock is dripping precome on the floor.

“Hajime,” he moans, “Hajime, I’m close.”

Hajime growls, moves his tongue back onto Tooru’s cock and Tooru whines, slipping two more fingers into his hole to make up for its loss. He finger-fucks himself hard, moaning continuously as Hajime’s tongue presses harder against his cock, then he’s coming with a shout, whimpering as Hajime doesn’t stop licking him through it, swallowing every last drop of his come.

When his breathing finally begins to slow, Tooru lets himself slump to the floor, his legs still shaky. Hajime is sitting up, now, and Tooru sees that he’s still hard, cock fully extended from his sheath, and he crawls forward until it’s right in front of him. He’s never seen it in full like this before, and t’s _big_ , as long as his forearm and twice as thick, maybe even thicker, in some places. Tooru reaches out, pressing lightly against the tip, swallowing when he feels it pulse and thick, slippery precome comes out against his palm. He begins to rub up and down it, growing more confident, until he’s jerking Hajime off with both hands and Hajime’s breaths are coming in shallow, gasping pants, his slick coating Tooru’s hands. Tooru lifts a hand to his lips and moans at the heady taste of it on his tongue, feels Hajime’s cock twitch as he groans in response.

Tooru leans down and captures the tip of Hajime’s cock in his mouth, feeling greedy, moaning around it when Hajime’s hips jerk forward at the flick of his tongue. Tooru whines, wanting more of it, but the angle makes sucking him off difficult.

“Get on your back, Iwa-chan?” he asks, moving back to give Hajime more space. Hajime does as he asks, leaning backwards so that his cock is pointing upwards, angled a little towards his stomach. Tooru crawls forward, wrapping his hands around Hajime’s cock as he puts his mouth back on the tip, opening his mouth wide to suck on what little of it he can take. Hajime is groaning, hips giving little abortive twitches into Tooru’s mouth, and Tooru moans as an endless stream of precome fills his mouth and he swallows around Hajime’s cock.

“Tooru,” Hajime says, voice deep and rumbling in his chest, “I’m not going to last much longer.”

Tooru pulls off of Hajime’s cock reluctantly, hands still trailing lightly up and down his shaft. He’s hard again, and he wants _more_ . Tooru wants to feel every inch of Hajime against his skin, the restrained power in his body as he moves, wants to be assured that Hajime's alive, they're _both_ alive, and that everything will be okay.

“Come on me Hajime,” he says, and Hajime groans, a big, rumbling sound that shakes Oikawa to his core. “Please? Rub against me. I want to feel you.”

“Tooru,” Hajime says, and sits up when Tooru pulls off of him to get on his back. He strokes himself as he watches Hajime step forward to lean over him, letting go when he looks down and watches the first brush of Hajime’s large cock against his. The sight is impossibly hot and he moans, throwing his head back at the feeling of Hajime’s textured cock rubbing against his. Hajime’s precome slicks Tooru’s stomach, and the second thrust is smoother, then Hajime cants his hips faster still, fucking against Tooru’s stomach the way he would his hole if Tooru wasn’t so fragile. The friction is perfect, and Tooru’s orgasm is building up way too fast. He brings his knees up to his chest, holding them there so Hajime’s cock pushes in between his thighs as well, and when he looks down to see precome drip out of Hajime’s slit and onto his stomach he comes, crying out in shock as his back bows backwards into an exaggerated arch.

Hajime keep’s going, thrusting even faster now, grunting softly at the effort. Tooru whimpers with overstimulation but reaches down to encourage him, wrapping his hands around Hajime’s cock and making a bigger mess of his slick, the Hajime comes with a loud gasp and thick, pearlescent fluid spurts up Tooru’s chest and up to his neck. Tooru moans helplessly, feeling wrecked at the sight and feel of it, so impossibly turned on that he feels another weaker orgasm rip through his body. He runs his hands through the mess on his chest and and Hajime’s _still_ coming, almost covering Tooru entirely, still thrusting through his orgasm until his cock pulses one last time and he pulls away.

Tooru’s legs feel like jelly, he doesn’t think he can move, not sure that he _wants_ to, slippery and covered in come. Hajime starts to lick his mess off of Tooru’s body, Tooru whimpering when Hajime cleans up between his legs. When he’s satisfied that Tooru is as clean as he’ll get right now, he shifts easily into his human form, carrying Tooru and depositing him gently onto the bed.

“Iwa-chan, sleep?” Tooru asks, pouting and holding his arms out. Hajime rolls his eyes, then smiles at Tooru so softly that Tooru sobs, surprised at the feeling tears dampening his lashes.

Hajime looks concerned for a moment, but Tooru shakes his head, smiling, and pulls Hajime down onto him.

“I love you, Hajime,” Tooru says, sniffing, “Don’t ever do that to me again, okay? I thought you were dead.”

“You’re one to talk, Shittykawa,” Hajime growls against Tooru’s neck, “I saw him holding that pole and you were _so pale_ ,” he chokes. “Then I _smelled_ him, _gods_. I’m glad I killed him, Tooru.”

“It’s over,” Tooru whispers against Hajime’s hair, “It’s done. We’ll watch out of each other.”

Hajime breathes out shakily, breath tickling Tooru’s skin. “I’m not letting you out of my sight again,” he says, finally relaxing fully and seeming settled in his human form. He moves a little so his full weight isn’t on Tooru. “Love you.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re such a sap!”

Hajime pinches Tooru’s side, and he thinks the painful twinge of his leg when he laughs and flails to get away is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure how to tag this, so let me know if I have to change anything!
> 
> This was supposed to be like 1,500 words max then I got waaaaay to into the set-up. At least dragon Ushiwaka got to show up.


End file.
